


Something About Us

by MiyaBlack



Series: Of Mysteries and Discoveries [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pining, Slow Dancing, how to tag?, pining denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyaBlack/pseuds/MiyaBlack
Summary: The situation was, for lack of any better words, fucking absurd. Starting, as many of their interactions did, with a challenge.





	

His skin tingled beneath Keith’s fingers, which were intertwined on the back of his neck. Had his eyes been open he’d probably be flustered to the point of a total mental shutdown being this close to the other boy, so he just leaned his forehead on the top of Keith’s. He had been chewing his lip at some point, out of sheer nervousness, but having felt Keith’s breath had been too much, his heart almost bursting, so he’d just pulled his lips into a thin line, trying to keep them from touching or feeling anything.  
  
The situation was, for lack of any better words, fucking absurd. Starting, as many of their interactions did, with a challenge.  
  
They had been on a diplomatic mission, attending an event in the moon of some planet with some humanoid aliens that were celebrating their freedom from the Galra. And the princess of said species had asked Keith to a dance, and it had been embarrassing.  
  
“You are a terrible dancer.”  
  
“I’d like to see you do better. You’re more legs than anything. Bet you’re gonna be a klutz.”  
  
Of course he wasn’t, and that insinuation made his Latin blood boil. So, like the easily baited idiot he was, of course he fell for it. Swallowed the damned hook and everything.  
  
And of course Keith had said something stupid like “Teach me.” with a straight face. As if those two words hadn’t been enough to send a shiver through all of Lance. And he would bet his ass that that asshole was completely aware of that.  
  
They argued for a while about who would take the girl’s position, but in the end, Lance convinced him that what was really important was the foot work, not where the arms were. And he was taller. So Keith had placed his hands on Lance’s shoulders, at the beginning focusing his eyes on their feet, following the movements Lance made carefully. It was slow, but he wasn’t being stepped on.  
  
But he was slow dancing with Keith. And his face would probably put the Red Lion to shame. And he wasn’t sure if he was going to burst or melt or both or something more.  
  
He could literally feel the words in his tongue, a slip away from being spoken and ruining absolutely everything.  
  
  
_There’s something about us I want to say. ‘Cause there’s something between us anyway._  
  
  
It wasn’t like he didn’t know about these feelings. Pidge had been gracious enough to practically yell it at him the other day.  
  
Thankfully, Keith had been nowhere near, because “You have a RAGING CRUSH on KEITH! I know it. YOU know it. WE ALL KNOW IT” would’ve been pretty hard to talk his way out of.  
  
He knew it, though his brain hadn’t been really keen on accepting it, so he had feigned dementia, ignoring his feelings, his thoughts.  
  
Being lost in space and the only defenders of the goddamned universe was probably not the best setting to begin a relationship. He only wished the damned pterodactyls on his stomach would understand (because butterflies they certainly were not).  
  
And still, even if it was crystal clear for him that it wasn’t the right time for this, there he was. On the observatory. Still in full armor, slow dancing with Keith.  
  
He should get the award for ‘Biggest Masochistic Idiot in Space’. And if there was no such thing, they should make one for him.

  
  
_I need you more than anything in my life._

  
  
He’d brought out his old cell phone, which was pretty useless in space except for playing music, and had pressed play.  
  
Focusing in the music somehow helped him as he gently pulled and pushed on Keith, guiding him by the hip, where his own hands rested. He would probably dream of this feeling, of this moment, for a long time.  
  
He wondered for a moment if his blush could be seen from outside the ship.  
  
“You just have to follow the rhythm. Even alien music has rhythm. Find it, and you might spare the toes of whoever you find yourself dancing with.”  
  
He was surprised at himself for being able to keep his voice firm. Perhaps a little bit breathy, but it could be read as just an exasperated sigh.    
  
He wasn’t sure if he’d rather Keith notice it or ignore it.  
  
But he’d said nothing. He just nodded, focusing on his steps. And he was adorable in the way that he frowned in concentration. And he was definitely going to be the end of Lance.  
  
  
_I want you more than anything in my life._  


It just took a bit for Keith to find the rhythm of the song and feel comfortable enough to raise his head and look directly at Lance.  
  
And it took his breath away.  
  
Keith was probably just thinking of the challenge, focused. And Lance was probably just looking like a lovestruck fool.  
  
His mind wanted to lose itself in the grey of his eyes, in the warmth that he wanted to convince himself that was there, but he stopped himself. He didn’t dare.  
  
This was just a stupid challenge and Lance was nothing more than his idiotic self-declared rival. This was just another way to one up each other for Keith. And for him it was another moment in which he realized how bad he had it, how honestly fucked up he was.  
  
And how much he dreaded the moment when Team Voltron disbanded. How they would no longer have to put up with each other in a small castle-ship floating in space because they had no choice. How much he absolutely feared the moment when Keith would be free to run away from him and his annoying challenges and antics.  
  
His heart couldn’t bear to hope or think of an alternative, to imagine a different scenario. It would hurt too much.  


_I’ll miss you more than anything in my life._  
  
  
How long had he been staring at Keith? His heart twisted in fear, hoping he hadn’t been too obvious.  
  
The song was ending… Had they only been dancing for one song? It seemed so long… And so short at the same time.  
  
“Ready for the big ending?” he asked, a small grin in his face. It was his desperate attempt at dissipating his own delirious conceptions of something going on between them.  
  
Keith’s eyes widened for a moment, probably fearing for his physical integrity. And Lance couldn’t help but chuckle. And before Keith had a chance to react and for his mind to catch up to what he was about to do, Lance took one of Keith’s hands in his own and spinned him away from himself before reeling him back in, pulling him against his chest.  
  
And they were so close. So god damn tantalizingly close.  
  
He heard Keith’s small gasp, but there was no turning back now. His muscles were now thinking for themselves, his mouth moving before he could register what he was going to say.  
  
“And this,” he whispered with a smile “Is when you kiss the lucky lady.”  
  
His mind tried rationalizing the hands that pushed against his chest as something obvious. The frown in Keith’s face as something expected. Didn’t keep his heart from breaking, though.  
  
  
_I love you more than anyone in my life._  
  
  
“And congratulations! You’ve cleared Lance’s Dance class, level one!” he announced, trying to sound cheerful, although even he could hear that break in his voice. He hoped he didn’t look too pathetic.  
  
Lance laughed and waved at him as he quickly left the observatory, leaving Keith by himself once more.  
  
And Keith wondered if his blush could be seen from outside the ship. He’d made sure Lance couldn’t see it, though. ‘Cause it wasn’t the right time and he definitely wasn’t the right one.


End file.
